


Bend That Way

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: Fake Enemies [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Comforting Ian, Enemies to Lovers, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Pining, Sad Mickey, caught fucking, mickey has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Prequel to "Enemies? Nah." Can be read alone.Mickey Milkovich doesn't know how to go about his crush on Ian Gallagher. He becomes hostile towards the redhead due to his inability to deal with his feelings.Terry's dead and his mother doesn't care, so what's stopping him?Fucking nothing, that's what.NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM!! @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	Bend That Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts), [read2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/read2me/gifts), [cdt1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdt1234/gifts).



> hi everyone. its christmas break and I got a new laptop! I'm so excited to see what kind of stories i'll be writing now that I have a whole computer to myself. I wanted to continue in this 'verse so here is the prequel I promised! Happy reading!

Mickey Milkovich was staring again.

 

Staring at red hair, green eyes, pasty skin, freckles, lean muscle, and- _fuck._

 

Mickey shook his head violently, very much hoping to get the thoughts out of his stupid fucking brain. No way was Ian Gallagher gay. No way. And even if he was Terry would…

 

 _No, Mickey._ Mickey chastised himself. Terry’s dead. Terry can’t hurt him any longer.

 

Still, Mickey was doomed. He longed for the redhead. Pined like the sad little bitch his mind kept telling him he was. Mickey had been crushing on the Gallagher boy for two years now, always being too chicken shit to do anything about his wants. Instead, he was always rude to Ian. Not just to throw him off his scent, but so he’d have an excuse to talk to him. To crush his desires the only way he knew how.

 

Hatred.

 

“Yo Gallagher!” Mickey yelled then, the view of his crush playing basketball, shirtless and sweaty in gym class certainly did not help the straining in his jeans. He hated this feeling, hated Ian for making him feel. Mickey would rather go through life without the constant hard-on that he had for the redhead, the embarrassment and shame made him want to get swallowed up by the ground.

 

“The fuck do you want, Milkovich?” Ian called back, halting his movements on the linoleum. Mickey just stares for another moment, hoping the roaming of his eyes could be seem as intimidating rather than sexual. _Goddamn,_ Ian Gallagher was fucking beautiful.

 

“You look like a fucking douchebag, Jesus Christ.”

 

Before Ian could respond to Mickey’s lame insult, another voice cut him off. This time it was that of a girl, her tone more teasing than that of authority.

 

“Jesus Christ yourself, Mick! I was enjoying the fucking view! Carry on, Ian.” Mandy’s laughter echoed in the gym, annoying Mickey to no end. Ian was _Mickey’s._ Even if they were enemies, Gallagher was Mickey’s _something._ The one thing he didn’t _need_ to share with his sister. So yes, it bothered him when his probably straight crush was smiling one of his fucking _breathtaking_ smiles at his sister.

 

“Thanks, Mandy. Your brother is an asshole, just for future reference.”

 

Mandy just laughed and nodded while Mickey fumed and secretly sulked in the top corner of the bleachers.

 

 ***

 

Mickey was moody for the rest of the day, something he _really_ did not want to admit to anybody, including himself.

 

The second floor bathroom was abandoned, the school long since forgot that it was out of order. It was sort of Mickey’s place to get away when everything got to be too much for him. Not that he would ever admit that he needed to take a break, but a lot of times it got tiring for him. He just wanted to be somebody he was always afraid to be.

 

Back in February, Terry, Mickey and Mandy’s dad, had died. Normally, people would sure as hell be sad about their dad dying. But Mickey, not at all. The opposite, in fact.

 

Mickey was glad his dad was dead.

 

It was tiring being a gay boy living under the roof if the city’s biggest homophobe. His dad’s favorite thing to do was beat on all the fags of Chicago, not knowing one of them lived under his roof, shared his blood, shared his name, shared his looks. That was dangerous for Mickey, living in irrational fear that his dad could somehow read minds and find out he was gay. Mickey’s worst fear was dead.

 

He’d made a split decision to fail his freshman year, so he could be with his sister at all times. Shitty or not, Terry Milkovich was powerful in this city. Nobody messed with Mickey and Mandy as long as he was alive and fucking homicidal. But, alas, the old bastard finally kicked the bucket and people were no longer scared of them.

 

Now, as he was sitting in the second floor bathroom, Mickey felt trapped. He knew that his father was dead, and he knew who he wanted to be, but he felt the phantom hand on his throat. The words his father had snarled in his face, the burning hatred he had for all homosexuals.

 

_“And remember son, you see a fag on the street? You bash his fucking face in, you hear? Don’t pussy out on me again. I will not go so easy on you next time. You understand?”_

 

Mickey didn’t understand. He didn’t want to hurt people for loving who they wanted to love. His twelve year old self was already panicking, over the fact he _knew_ what he was. He knew what his father would do. Mickey wanted to protest, wanted to scream and cry at his father for all the shit he had been put through in his twelve years on Earth.

 

All Mickey did was nod at his father.

 

Mickey was so deep in thought he didn’t notice the door opening, didn’t notice the shocked expression on the intruder’s face, and didn’t notice who the intruder was until he was right in front of his face, eyes wide at the tears Mickey didn’t know were falling.

 

“Mick?” Ian asked, concern lacing the word. Eyes soft and fucking _caring._ Goddamnit, after everything Mickey had done to this boy he was still concerned with Mickey being okay. _This_ is why he liked the redhead. _This_ was something he wanted all the time. For somebody to notice that he was hurting, that he needed someone. No matter what he had done to Ian, Ian wanted him to feel better. Ian knew what happened and for some reason knew where to find him.

 

“I just wanted you to know that they’re not going to say anything.” Ian continued, when Mickey refused to talk. “I punched Alex in the face, Mick. He’s not going to out you. I made sure of it.” Mickey stared up at Ian, wondering why he would do that for him. Maybe Ian saw him as weak? No.

 

The look in Ian’s eyes was pure sadness, not pity. Ian wouldn’t pity him.

 

“I hate homophobes.” Ian whispered. “I won’t let assholes like them out you to anybody. I promise. Fuck I promise. Your secret is safe with me. Even though you piss me off all the time.” Ian smiled then, causing Mickey to smile despite his tears. Ian reached up, thumbing his tears away. Mickey reached up and grabbed the wrist of the boy in front of him, searching his eyes for any form of deceit. Seemingly finding none, Mickey made a decision.

 

Jumping up, Mickey attached his lips to an unsuspecting Ian’s. As soon as their lips connected, Mickey felt a white hot thrill shoot up his spine, intensifying at the shocked sound Ian emitted from the back of his throat. Within seconds, Ian had his arms wrapped around Mickey’s torso, giving as good as he got. Mickey could have cried at the relief, but he was no longer sad. He was exhilarated.

 

Mickey felt hands on the underside of his thighs and quickly got the memo. Jumping up, Mickey wrapped his leg’s around the other boy’s waist, never breaking their kiss. Mickey was deposited on the sink, unconcerned that it may be wet because the bathroom has been out of use for so long. Mickey kept his legs wrapped around Ian’s torso, arms winded around his neck. He was completely wrapped around Ian Gallagher and he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more.

 

Mickey’s tongue swiped across Ian’s bottom lip for the umpteenth time. Mickey bit where his tongue was, causing Ian to gasp. Mickey took this opportunity to slip his tongue in Ian’s mouth, wrestling with Ian’s own for dominance. Their tongues swirled as much as Mickey’s thoughts, making everything seem to exit his brain except for two things: _Ian_ and _now._

 

Mickey pulled away first, hopping down from the sink and coming face to face with a confused but cocky redhead.

 

“So, um, what do you wanna do?” Ian asked, uncertain. He was about to speak again before he noticed Mickey sliding to his knees. Mickey unbuttoned Ian’s pants and showed him _exactly_ what he wanted to do in that moment.

 

 ***

 

Not that fucking in the school bathroom wasn’t fine for the both of them, Mickey and Ian decided to go back to the Milkovich house, where Mickey was sure nobody would be.

 

They were halfway through their second round when the door burst open, a beautiful woman with a laundry basket under her arm stood staring at the two in shock.

 

“Wow, Mikhalio, I had no idea you could bend that way!”

 

“MA! Get out! Oh my god! Oh my god.” Mickey kept chanting this over and over, mortified more at his mother’s comment than her catching them together. His mother was the best, so much better than Terry could ever be, but _still._ His mother had no filter!

 

“Whoops! I’m making pizza for dinner!” Mama Milkovich called over her shoulder. “Try not to be too loud, boys!”

 

“Okay so my boner is officially gone.” Mickey sighed, pulling on boxers and a sweatshirt that was definitely Ian’s. He liked it, though. It smelled like Ian and it was way too big on Mickey. He often wondered what it would be like to wear this sweatshirt, it is a basic school sweatshirt, half the school had it. But Ian Gallagher had worn this one, that’s what made it special.

 

Ian just laughed. “Me too. So, um, what are we?” Ian looked nervous, and _fuck_ , that thrill was back shooting up his spine. Ian _fucking_ Gallagher wanted to be something with him. Fucking crazy.

 

“Fuck, I’ve liked you for so long.” At Ian’s shocked expression, Mickey quickly continued. “I was too nervous that you weren’t gay or into me or whatever. I kept calling you a douchebag and shit to get your attention.” Mickey confessed. Ian smiled and Mickey felt his cheeks heat up at the gaze of the other boy.

 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Mickey’s breath faltered and he felt like he was on cloud nine. “I’ll let you borrow my clothes whenever. Seems like you already took it as your obligation to steal them anyways.” Mickey’s grin widened and he nodded his head rapidly.

 

“Fuck yes.” Mickey grabbed Ian’s neck with his free hand, pulling his head down into a searing kiss full of promises. That’s when he heard something thump on the door from the hallway. Pulling away from his boyfriend, Mickey rolled his eyes. “Ma! Go away! Stop eavesdropping!” Mickey laughed at his mother’s half-assed apology, and turned his shining eyes to Ian. Ian smiled back and lifted their still connected fingers. Ian pressed a kiss to the back of Mickey’s hand, seemingly as happy as he was.

 

Laying down, Ian pulled Mickey on top of him, resting Mickey comfortably between Ian’s legs. Mickey sighed, placing his head on Ian’s chest and wrapping one of his arms around Ian’s torso, the other resting on Ian’s collarbone. Ian snaked his arms around Mickey’s waist and kissed his head.

 

Fuck yeah, Mickey could get used to this.


End file.
